The Heat of the Moon
by Capricious-Cer
Summary: The nearly full moon is making Remus act very strange. Sirius wants to find out why. This whole thing is pretty much a lemon.


"Moony?" a voice whispered into the inky night air, "Moony? Are you back here?" The voice belonged to a Sirius Black, a student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. A student who really shouldn't have been out this late at night, especially not sneaking around the green houses. A student who had no idea what he was in for.

Sirius had followed his friend out of the castle, out of concern of course. Remus, a.k.a. 'Moony', had been acting very strange the past three days. Well, stranger than a werewolf should act. The normally quiet, yet friendly demeanor had been replaced by a darker brooding attitude. Remus would leave the group and wander off by himself for hours at a time. Sirius was really worried for his friend. No matter what James accused him of, and how many times he told him to mind his own business, Sirius followed Remus down the stairs and snuck out the doors behind him.

Sirius stubbed his toe suddenly and cursed at one of the many bricks that had broken off of the garden wall. Realizing, finally, just how far he had wandered out onto the greens. He glanced around in the dark again, wishing he had thought to bring his wand. "Moony?" he hissed, but received no reply. The werewolf was either ignoring him, or far ahead.

The wind picked up suddenly, pushing the clouds across the sky and revealing the almost full moon. Sirius caught a glimpse of billowing robes disappear into the trees of the forbidden forest in the sudden moon light. Sirius looked up at the moon's swollen girth and smiled before hurrying down the hills into the trees.

* * *

Remus looked up at the sky again and saw the object of his current madness, the moon. It was almost full. The young wolf hated this time of the cycle almost as much as when it was full. It stirred up feral desires ones that were only deepened by teenaged hormones. Yes, the moon had a sexual effect on poor Remus, one he was trying to currently escape.

He ran faster and deeper into the dark forest, dodging limbs and leaping over fallen trees. He could still feel the horrible glow on his back, light that made his skin crawl and his blood boil. He gave a frustrated half whimper and glanced up. The trees blocked his vision, but he could still feel the moon's beams. His pants were so tight with pent up frustration. Maybe, just maybe, if he took them off it would help to ease his anxieties.

He sat down on the cool earth and tugged off his shoes and socks, then went straight for his pants buttons. Slithering out of his prison his hand brushed the front of his shorts. "Aghn!" It sent electric volts of arousal down his spine and made his head swoon a bit. Remus felt he couldn't stand it any longer. He reached down the front of his shorts and grabbed his offending manhood, stroking himself gently and moaning softly.

* * *

Sirius wove through the trees quietly as possible, not wanting to alert the forest dwellers of his presence. He had taken his dog form, finding Remus's scent easier to follow than his tracks. Remus smelled of chocolate, clean sheets, and a feral sort of musk that drove Sirius's nose crazy. He found himself almost drooling as the smell grew stronger. The great dog's furry ears perked as a low moaning became more and more clear. What was that? He listened harder, his muzzle raised in the air. It was Remus's voice, but why was he making such sounds? A twinge of worry settled in Sirius's chest. What if he was hurt?

Sirius quickened his gait to a gallop, following the scent trail with frantic paws. He burst into the grove almost running over Remus. Remus looked up from the ground. He was slumped over, a glazed look in his eyes and a hand down his shorts. Sirius backed up a few steps and whined. Remus didn't seem to care that Sirius had caught him in an indecent procedure, in fact he returned to his former actions. Sirius stared in wonder as his friend slowly stroked his own arousal, soft whispers and lusty moans spilling from his pretty mouth. The dog shifted back to his human form and stood a few feet away. Remus didn't falter. It was like nothing existed outside his small bubble of lust and self service.

Sirius finally found his voice. "Moony?" he took a few cautious steps closer, then once there was no change, a few more. He now stood close enough to reach out and touch the enraptured wolf. "Moony, can you hear me?" Remus's gaze suddenly snapped up towards his friend. "Sirius…" came his heated whisper. He smiled, his lust glazed eyes locking with Sirius's confused gaze. Sirius touched his friend's face. "Moony are you ok?" he questioned, kneeling to better look at the sex crazed teen. Remus didn't answer. Sirius's had entered his bubble, and now he only had one thought in his mind.

Remus pounced on his very surprised friend and straddled his lap soundly. "Sirius…," the randy wolf whimpered happily rolling his hips into Sirius's groin. "You came all the way out here? Just to see me?" Sirius didn't know if he should laugh, be very worried, or aroused. Remus's movements quickly caused his body to choose the latter of the three. "Moony….Agh, d-don't you think…this is a bad place for…ah fu-" Sirius couldn't finish his statement as Remus covered his mouth with his own red lips.

Remus attacked Sirius's mouth with frantic kisses, sucking and nibbling at the lips until they bled. Sirius's member quickly grew to match Remus's own throbbing arousal. Remus ran his tongue over his lover's mouth, beckoning it's counterpart to come play. Sirius gladly obliged wrapping his tongue around it and stimulating Remus's saliva glands.

Remus pulled away from the passionate kiss, his face flushed and a spot of drool on the corner of his mouth. "Sirius…" he whimpered as he tugged off the larger boy's pants. Sirius groaned as Remus resettled his bare flesh just in front of his arousal and rubbed his smooth tocks up against him. "Moony…D-don't tease…" Sirius's growled, quickly becoming frustrated with Remus's soft rubbings barely brushing over his inflamed genitals.

Remus growled softly, smiling as he did so, and rose to his knees. Sirius watched eagerly, wondering if he could take over now. The smaller teen maneuvered himself over Sirius's manhood and lowered himself ever so slightly, the head pressing at his tight opening. Sirius moaned and angled his hips upward, trying to enter the hole more. Remus obliged rolling his hips as he impaled himself self slowly but sensually, until Sirius was buried to his balls. Remus gasped happily as Sirius's member brushed over his walls and his prostate. "Oh Padfoot…" he moaned softly. Sirius propped up on his elbows and Remus draped his arms around his neck.

Remus started a slow rhythm with his hips, riding Sirius's manhood roughly. Sirius thrust back into the wolf as best as he could, finally sitting up against a tree and grabbing hold to Remus's tocks. Remus buried his face into Sirius's neck, his genitals rubbing against his partner's stomach and chest. "Ughnnn…Moony…more.." Sirius's brain stopped working properly as his wolfy friend reduced him to a slathering puddle of lust and sweat. Remus couldn't do any better than to grunt in return as he rode Sirius's cock even harder. He loved the way Sirius's scalding length thrilled his inner walls, and the way his hard swollen balls felt smacking into his tocks. He couldn't help but to thrust harder, wanting more of the sexual abuse. Sirius pulled him closer, causing his cock to rub more friction from Sirius's muscular stomach and chest. "Ahh! S-sirius!" Remus retracted and climaxed spilling his sticky seed over Sirius's torso. Sirius gasped as Remus's walls tightened around him. "Oh M-moony!" He let out a low, lewd moan and came inside his lover, filling the cavern and spilling out the tight hole. Remus quivered and collapsed on Sirius's chest, quickly succumbing to exhausted slumber. The raven haired boy grinned as he petted Remus's hair. "I'm definitely following you out here next moon…"


End file.
